The Blue Envelope
by Furikaze Aizawa
Summary: Amplop biru yang seharusnya diberikan untuk Itachi, ternyata salah menaruh dan sampailah di tangan Sasori. Tapi karena kesalahan itu, dipertemukanlah ia dengan Tenten, gadis sastra. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya? RnR? (Warn: OOC, AU, bahasa kurang baku, crack pair, dll) Gomen, bad sumary...


_Ohayou, minna-san... Fiya hanya secara iseng saja membuat fanfic ini, ide ceritanya entah darimana muncul sendiri._

_Ano.. mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan grammar, kesalahan tanda baca, dan ada beberapa kata yang kurang berkenan._

_Dan, semoga readers, authors, flammers, dkk senang membacanya._

_Oya, Fiya tidak menerima flammers karena belum tentu mereka lebih hebat dan lebih baik karyanya daripada Fiya._

_Happy Read minna-san! ^o^_

**The Blue Envelope ©** Uchiha Miyako-Tan (Fiya)

(Disclamer: Naruto bukan milik Fiya, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto-senpai! Fiya hanya meminjam chara untuk membuat cerita ini.)

* * *

Di SMUN 1 Konoha, terdapat loker yang berjejer di sepanjang koridor lantai bawah. Loker itu berisi barang pribadi murid. Satu murid mendapatkan satu loker. Ukuran loker itu memang cukup besar.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah, aku mengecek lokerku, dan memasukan buku-bukuku ke dalam loker. Daripada aku harus membawa tas berat berisi buku yang juga berat ke rumah jalan kaki, mending titipkan saja kepada loker.

Saat aku memutar kunci loker dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda. Aku pun mengambilnya. Tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun penerima. Karena penasaran, aku membukanya. Toh, karena itu ada di dalam lokerku, kemungkinan besar itu dikirimkan untukku.

Dear Senpai,

Ohayou, senpai. Panggil saja aku Heaven. Aku anak kelas 2-10, kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelasmu senpai*)

Senpai...

Ketika aku makan manisan, aku selalu teringat dengan wajah manismu itu

Ketika aku mencuci piring atau pun ngepel, aku melihat pantulan cahaya yang bersinar terang, seperti matamu senpai.

Ketika aku mengelus-elus kucingku, aku teringat dengan halusnya kulitmu saat tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan kulitku.

Senpai, senyumanmu itu selalu kuingat. Senyumanmu membuatku terpesona pada pandangan pertama.

Oya, senpai. Senpai kan sebentar lagi ujian, jadi "Ganbatte" ya senpai?

Semoga nilai senpai bagus-bagus, amien...

3 kata lagi...

I Love You

Salam,

Heavenly Heaven

'Heavenly Heaven?' batinku sambil terus membaca 2 kata terakhir yang menandakan nama sang pengirim.

'Heaven? Apa itu langit? Sora? Heavenly Heaven? Surganya surga? Apa maksudnya? Apakah maksudnya surga itu langit tinggi dan maksudnya itu.. Argh!' pikirku. Aku pun memasukan sepucuk surat itu ke dalam amplop biru tadi dan memasukannya ke dalam tas hitam slempangku.

"Apa ini?" gumamku saat melihat ada kotak berwarna biru muda yang dihiasi oleh pita putih.

"Aku membuatnya spesial untukmu," gumamku saat membaca kalimat yang tertera pada kertas kecil yang digantungkan pada pita itu.

Aku kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Sekolah tampak sepi, maklum, sudah 1 jam lewat setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Rata-rata, banyak yang ikut eskul, tapi sudah pulang.

Aku berjalan dari sekolah ke rumah yang jaraknya kira-kira 0,5 km. Aku pun berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali membaca sepucuk surat tadi. Dan kemudian aku melihat kotak kecil itu.

Karena penasaran, aku pun membukanya.

"Sushi?" gumamku bingung saat melihat isi dari kotak itu. Sushi, ya, sushi. Sushi Tuna. Terlihat sangat menggiurkan saat dilihat. Tapi aku tak tau rasanya. Sudah tau kan, kalau aku tidak suka sushi?

Sesampainya di rumah, aku pun menaruh amplop berisi surat itu dan kotak berisi sushi tuna. Aku pun mandi, pakai baju, kemudian menatap kosong ke surat yang tadi kubaca. 'Heavenly Heaven.'

'Aku tau! Pasti anak sastra yang menulis surat ini! Dari tata bahasanya saja yang amat rapi dan lihat saja pada beberapa barisan yang kata-katanya sangat bagus,' pikirku.

Setelah itu, aku pun belajar, menyiapkan buku untuk besok, dan tidur di ranjang empukku.

* * *

Teng Tong

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, aku pun mendekati teman sekelasku yang juga merupakan anak sastra, mungkin dia tau siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini kepadaku.

"Permisi, Hinata-chan," ucapku kepada gadis berambut indigo itu. Ia yang sedang sibuk menata bukunya pun menatapku dan bertanya, "Ah. A-ada apa, Sasori-san?" tanyanya.

"Ano... Hinata-chan, kau tau tidak, tulisan ini milik siapa?" tanyaku sambil memberikan selembar kertas berisi surat yang kuterima semalam. "Aku yakin 100% kalau itu adalah surat dari anak sastra. Melihat dari tata bahasa dan cara penulisannya," sambungku.

"Hm..." Hinata membaca surat itu dari atas sampai akhir. "Hm... Bahasa yang agak campuran ini, aku rasa dia adik kelas. Tapi... Melihat dari cara penulisan, aku rasa dia juga murid kelas 2. Tapi, mengapa dia memanggilmu senpai ya?" ujar Hinata sambil menatap ke wajahku. Aku pun juga bingung. Dari cara penulisan hurufnya yang terlihat tak ada kesalahan, aku rasa dia sudah termasuk PRO. Tapi mengapa dia memanggilku senpai ya?

"Sasori-san, lebih baik kau datang saja ke ruang klub sastra sepulang sekolah. Nanti ada latihan, jadi kemungkinan besar semua anggota klub hadir. Nanti, biar aku saja yang me-menanyakannya," ujar Hinata. Aku pun mengangguk dan kembali duduk di bangkuku yang terletak paling belakang dan dekat dengan jendela.

Step Step

Aku dan Hinata berjalan bersama ke ruang klub sastra yang letaknya di lantai 4. Klub itu sudah cukup terkenal di sekolah karena karya sastranya yang memenuhi 1 lemari di perpustakaan itu.

Dreeett...

Hinata membuka pintu gesernya kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke dalam.

"Ko-Konnichiwa," sapa Hinata sambil menundukan badannya.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-san," balas seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Ia memakai kacamata bundar.

"Shi-Shiho-senpai. Ma-mana yang lain?" tanya Hinata kepada gadis bernama Shiho itu.

"Entahlah, yang baru datang hanyalah aku, Tenten, Hanabi-chan, dan Sasame," ujar Shiho. Ia pun melanjutkan aktivitas yang tadi ia kerjakan, merapikan buku ilmu sastra.

"Permisi," aku pun juga ikut masuk ke dalam. Gak enak kalau aku mengandalkan semua pada Hinata. Gadis lemah dan pemalu ini.

"Ah. Siapa itu, Hinata-chan?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat dikepang 2. Poninya belah tengah. Ia sedang membersihkan meja klub.

"Di-dia.. Akasuna Sasori, Tenten-san. Dia kesini untuk bertanya tentang se-sesuatu," jawab Hinata. Shiho yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bertanya tentang apa, Hinata?" tanya Shiho. Hinata ingin menjawab, tapi aku langsung maju ke depan dan menjawab, "Aku ingin bertanya tentang pengirim surat ini!" jawabku tegas sambil menyodorkan amplop biru muda itu.

"Heh? Surat apa ini? Tak ada nama pengirim maupun penerimanya!" ujar Hanabi yang langsung mengambil amplop itu dari tanganku. Ia pun membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi surat.

"Surat apa, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Shiho penasaran. Shiho ikutan membaca. Sasame yang melihat Shiho dan Hanabi fokus membaca pun juga ingin ikutan membaca. "Aku ikut!" serunya.

Selesai membaca, suasan mendadak menjadi tegang, entah mengapa. Hanabi menyeringai ke arahku. Sasame hanya tersenyum kecil. Shiho pun berdehem.

"Sasori-san, penulis surat itu adalah..." Shiho pun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah perempuan berkepang 2 yang bernama Tenten itu. Sedari tadi ia tidak tau apa-apa karena keasikan membaca buku sastra yang ia pinjam dari perpus.

"Apa?" tanyanya kebingungan. Shiho pun memberikan surat itu kepada Tenten. Dengan wajah memerah, Tenten langsung merebut surat itu dari tangan Shiho.

"Da-darimana ka-kau me-menda-dapatkan.. Su-surat ini?" tanyanya kepada Shion. Shion pun menunjuk ke arahku. "Dia," jawabnya singkat.

"Ka-kau! Da-darimana kau mendapatkan su-surat ini?" tanya Tenten setengah membentak.

"Dari lokerku," jawabku singkat.

"Lokermu? Setauku, aku menaruhnya ke dalam loker Itachi-senpai!" Ah! Ternyata ia salah menaruh loker! Dan di dalam surat itu terdapat kata '-senpai' berarti memang ditujukan kepada kakak kelas, yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

"Memang, berapa nomor lokernya Itachi-senpai?" tanyaku. Ia pun berpikir sejenak. "363 kurasa," ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Huh! Pantas saja salah naroh! Nomor 8 di lokerku sudah memudar menjadi 3, mungkin itu yang membuatmu salah menaruh," ujarku setengah meledek. Wajahnya makin memerah.

"Permisi," ia pun berlari keluar klub sambil membawa tas dan suratnya. Ia berlari dengan kencang. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi sayang, ia sudah hilang dari pandanganku.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, entah mengapa aku senang sekali memperhatikan gadis berkepang 2 itu. Gerak-geriknya, cara bicaranya, selalu kuamati.

Sering sekali aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Tapi tentu, ia sering tidak memperhatikanku, tapi aku selalu memperhatikannya.

"Heavenly Heaven," gumamku. Tenten juga dapat berarti 'Heavenly Heaven'. Jadi itu maksud dari nama pengirim surat itu. Dia memang pintar bahasa dan sastra ya.

* * *

Hari ini aku menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di atap sekolah. Sesekali aku mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bawah. Mereka terlihat sangat kecil.

1 jam setelah pulang sekolah, aku masih di sana. Memperhatikan langit biru. Aku pun berdiri dan melihat ke bawah. Tidak ada seorang pun, aku hanya melihat sesosok gadis berambut cokelat yang dikepang 2. 'Gadis itu!' batinku. Aku pun segera turun dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Syalalala... Itsuga kitto. Bokuwa tenni su-runda. Hakanaki munani sotto hikari moete yuke..." Ia bernyanyi dengan indahnya. Suara childishnya terdengar merdu karena dicampur dengan perasaannya saat ini. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai," sapaku. Ia pun menoleh ke arahku. Semburat merah kecil muncul di pipinya.

"Ha-halo. Kau yang waktu itu ya?" balasnya. Aku mengangguk kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Belom dijemput?" tanyaku. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku pulang jalan kaki. Aku hanya malas untuk pulang. Orang tuaku kerja di luar kota, saudaraku belum pulang. Jadi, lebih baik aku tinggal di sini terlebih dahulu. Menikmati angin sore," ujarnya. "Sama sepertiku," sahutku.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku. "Benarkah, Sasori-san?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya, Tenten-san," jawabku.

Hening.

"Ano.. Sasori-san, maafkan aku ya, atas kejadian waktu itu. Aku salah memasukan surat ke dalam lokermu," ucapnya meminta maaf. "Tak apa," sahutku.

'Justru karena kejadian itu, aku jadi senang entah mengapa,' batinku.

Dritt Dritt...

HP Tenten bergetar. Ia pun membuka HP-nya dan membalas panggilan dari entah siapa dia.

"Moshi moshi," sapa Tenten. Ia pun mendengarkan balasan dari lawan bicara di seberang sana.

"Sudah pulang, Kak?" tanyanya kepada lawan bicaranya. Ternyata dia adalah kakaknya Tenten.

"Baik, aku akan kesana." Tenten pun mematikan panggilan tersebut dan menatapku. "Sasori-san, kakakku sudah pulang, aku pulang dulu. Permisi," ujarnya. Ia pun berlari dengan lumayan cepat ke rumahnya yang berada di arah barat.

"Iya, hati-hati," balasku telat. Aku pun berjalan pulang ke rumahku yang berada di arah timur. Sesekali aku memainkan HP-ku.

Dritt Dritt

HP-ku bergetar menandakan ada SMS masuk. Aku pun membacanya, ternyata itu SMS dari sahabatku, Deidara.

Deidara (0812XXXXXXXX)

Danna, sudah pulang belom, un? Cepat pulang ya, un! Soalnya ada tugas kelompok dari Kurenai-sensei nih, un! Aku baru ingat, un! Danna ke rumahku cepat ya, un! Aku sudah mengajak Hidan dan Hinata juga kok, un. Cepat ya, un!

SMS yang penuh dengan kata 'un' itu membuatku teringat tentang tugas kelompok Kimia dari Kurenai-sensei. Aku pun mempercepat lariku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mandi kemudian berganti baju. Dan berangkat ke rumah Deidara.

* * *

1 tahun telah berlalu, setelah kelulusan Itachi-senpai, gadis-gadis yang dulu menjadi fans Itachi kini menjadi fansku ataupun Sasuke.

Lokerku kini penuh dengan surat cinta, mengingatkanku tentang kejadian surat nyasar itu.

Yap! Dia sekarang juga kelas 3. Dan dia sekelas denganku sekarang. Setelah berkonsultasi kepada Hinata yang kini telah menjadi teman dekatku, katanya... "A-aku rasa. Ka-kau menyukainya, Sasori-san."

Ya... Mungkin apa katanya itu benar. Aku punya perasaan yang berbeda kepadanya. Meskipun dia bukan teman dekat maupun sahabatku, aku menyayanginya dan tak ingin kehilangannya. Aku bahkan selalu memperhatikannya.

Kringg...

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, anak-anak merapikan bukunya dan berdo'a dalam hati. Kemudian, mereka berhambur keluar kelas. Aku sih santai saja. Aku berjalan dengan sangat lambat menuju ke koperasi, untuk beli minum.

"Shizune-san, aku pesan 1 Teh Botol Sosro ya," pesanku kepada petugas di situ, Shizune-san.

"Baik," sahutnya. Ia pun mengambil 1 botol The Botol Sosro. Aku langsung meneguknya dan mengembalikan botolnya. Tak lupa aku memberikan uang seharga 2000 Ryo.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-san," ucapaku. "Sama-sama!" jawab Shizune-san.

Aku pun berjalan ke lokerku. Aku membuka kunci loker dan saat kubuka.

BRUAKH!

Tumpukan surat-surat itu jatuh berserakan di atas lantai. Aku dengan malasnya memungut amplop berisi surat itu satu per satu.

Aku melihat warna amplop-amplop yang ada di genggamanku sekarang. Rata-rata berwarna pink. Ada juga yang merah. Dan ada pula yang berwarna putih.

Dan ada 1 amplop yang membuatku terkejut. "Hah? Ini kan..." Amplop berwarna biru muda yang sama seperti amplop yang kuterima dari Tenten, gadis yang kusukai.

Dengan cepat, aku pun langsung membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

Dear Sasori,

Sekarang, aku tak salah untuk menaruh surat lagi. Dan sekarang, kuberikan surat ini untukmu.

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa, sebenarnya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada diriku.

Entah mengapa, hatiku merasa senang saat surat itu sampai di tanganmu. Dengan begitu, aku dapat bertemu denganmu.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku sering sekali bertemu denganmu secara tidak sengaja.

Kau bahkan tidak tau. Saat kau memalingkan pandanganmu ke arah lain, aku terus menatapmu. Tanpa kedip.

Setelah kubaca beberapa artikel, ternyata itu adalah perasaan suka.

Warna merah rambutmu, seperti kobaran api cinta yang harus kuraih. Aku akan terus mengejarmu, sampai kapanpun juga.

Sejujurnya aku tak keberatan kalau aku terus mengirim surat ke Itachi-senpai dan salah menaruhnya ke lokermu.

Dan, kau mengerti maksudku bukan?

Sudah, sekian dulu.

Salam,

Heavenly Heaven A.K.A Tenten

Aku membacanya tanpa kedip. 'Ternyata dia juga menyukaiku...'

* * *

"Sasori-san, Deidara-san, kalian mau ikut aku ke pameran hasil karya siswa tidak? Pameran itu akan diadakan di Convertion Hall of Konoha Center Mall. Ada beberapa karya sastra dari klub sastra dan aku yakin juga ada beberapa karya seni dari klub seni," ujar Hinata. Aku menatap Deidara yang duduk di sebelahku. "Aku setuju, un!" sahut Deidara. "Oke," sahutku.

Sepulang sekolah, kami bertiga naik angkutan kota ke Konoha Center Mall yang berada tak jauh dari sini. Jaraknya kira-kira sekitar 0,8 km dari sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, kami turun dan segera masuk ke Convention Hall-nya.

Kami langsung mencari pajangan hasil karya sastra.

"Dan ini dia, karya sastra yang dibuat oleh gadis kelas 3 SMUN 1 Konoha yang berjudul "Letter". Dan mari kita sambut, sang pengarang, Tenten!" seru sang MC. Tenten pun naik ke atas panggung.

"Dan ini sertifikat dan penghargaan untuk Tenten!" Sang MC pun memberikan 1 sertifikat tanda bahwa karyanya telah dinilai bagus dan digemari oleh banyak pengunjung. Tenten hanya tersenyum sambil berkata "Terima kasih" berkali-kali.

Aku hanya menatapnya yang sore ini terlihat sangat imut, lebih dari biasanya.

Kaos putih lengan pendek yang bawahnya lumayan panjang, disertai dengan rompi merah jambu dengan motif garis-garis berwarna hijau. Ia juga memakai rok jeans selutut berwarna biru tua. Ia memakai kaos kaki setinggi 5 cm di bawah lutut berwarna hitam-merah dan disertai dengan sepatu kets warna putih. Rambut kepangannya itu digerai dan dimodel berombak-ombak, poninya juga ia miringkan ke samping kiri. Ia juga memakai bando berwarna pink terang dengan hiasan bunga matahari. 'Cantik dan imut...' batinku.

Tenten pun turun dari panggung. Deidara menarikku dan mengajakku untuk keliling pameran. Hinata mengikuti kami dari belakang.

'Huh. Padahal aku mau nyamperin Tenten!' batinku.

* * *

Malamnya saat penutupan, terdapat berbagai penampilan dari siswa sekolah lain.

Mereka menampilkan hasil karya mereka yang berupa dance, lagu, drama, dsb. Pokoknya yang audio-visual.

Dari sekolahku, ada girlband "Cheering Sunshine" yang diketuai oleh Haruno Sakura dengan anggotanya Yamanaka Ino, Shion, Fuuma Sasame, Moegi, Hyuuga Hanabi, dan Hinata. Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang mereka ciptakan, dibantu oleh Kabuto-sensei dan anak-anak dari klub seni lainnya termasuk aku dan Deidara. Lagu yang mereka bawakan berjudul 'Cheering You On'.

Setelah selesai pementasan, saatnya pesta kembang api.

* * *

Aku berdiri di atap Konoha Center Mall, menatap kembang api yang daritadi menyala terus menerus. Warna-warna yang ditampilkan oleh kembang api itu. Seperti...

"Seperti hasil lukisanmu di ruang seni kan, Sasori-kun?" ujar gadis yang tiba-tiba datang di sebelahku. Dia adalah... "Tenten?!"

"Ehehehe.. Maaf mengagetkanmu, aku hanya bosan di dalam sana. Aku ingin melihat kembang api secara langsung, tidak melalui jendela kaca," ujarnya. "Oh..."

Duar! Duar! Duar!

"Ano.. Ten?" panggilku. "Ah! Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah membaca suratmu kepadaku, beberapa hari yang lalu," ujarku. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Tenten. "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kukira kau tak akan membaca surat penggemarmu. Dan kukira kau tidak ingat tentang peristiwa tepat setahun yang lalu," ujarnya sambil memandangi kembang api yang sekarang berbentuk-bentuk. Seperti bentuk kucing, bunga, dsb.

'Setahun yang lalu?' pikirku. Aku pun mengambil HP-ku dan melihat kalender. '2 November! Tepat saat surat itu nyasar ke lokerku!' batinku.

"Eheheh.. Aku takkan lupa peristiwa itu!" ujarnya. "Dan sekarang kau sudah tau kan kalau kau menyukaiku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagus," ucapnya.

Aku pun mengambil amplop biru muda yang ada di kantung saku celanaku. Dan menyodorkannya kepada Tenten.

"Hm? Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Baca saja," suruhku.

Tenten pun membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi surat yang telah kutulis semalam.

Dear Tenten,

Aku telah membaca suratmu

Dan aku tau kau menyukaiku sekarang

Tapi aku tak tau kalau kau sering memantauku

Sebenarnya, aku juga sering memantaumu

Pertemuan tak sengaja yang sering kita alami pun, selalu kuketahui.

Kau saja yang jarang melihat ke arahku yang selalu melihatmu

Dan kau tau tidak?

Aku menyukaimu tau!

Juga sejak saat peristiwa surat itu

Aku membicarakannya kepada Hinata

Dan katanya, itu perasaan suka

Aku pun mengerti sekarang

Dan...

Aku menyukaimu, Ten!

Dan juga...

Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?

Tertanda,

Red Sand Scorpion A.K.A Akasuna no Sasori

Tenten tampak terkejut saat membaca surat itu. Dengan wajah memerah ia pun membalas surat itu. Dituliskannya balasan surat dibalik kertas itu.

Aku terima

Begitulah 2 kata yang ada pada kertas itu.

"Aku terima Sasori. Dari dulu, itu yang kuinginkan," ujarnya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Terima kasih, Tenten."

Kami pun saling berpelukan dan pada saat yang tepat, kembang api berbentuk hati menyala di belakang kami.

**-Owari-**

*) Kelas Sasori berada di sebelah kanan kelas Tenten yaitu kelas 2-9. Dan kebetulan, kelas Itachi, 3-1, berada di sebelah kiri kelas Tenten. Jadi itu juga dapat menjadi alasan bahwa surat itu tertuju kepada Sasori.

**R****nR?**


End file.
